A variety of complete surgical procedures and portions of surgical procedures may be performed with bipolar forceps, e.g., bipolar forceps are commonly used in dermatological, gynecological, cardiac, plastic, ocular, spinal, maxillofacial, orthopedic, urological, and general surgical procedures. Bipolar forceps are also used in neurosurgical procedures; however, the use of bipolar forceps in neurosurgical procedures presents unique risks to patients if the surgeon is unable to both visually and tactilely confirm that an electrosurgical procedure is being performed as intended. Accordingly, there is a need for a bipolar forceps that allows a surgeon to both visually and tactilely confirm that an electrosurgical procedure is being performed as intended.